Raygust
}} |double image = Anime= |-|Manga= |kanji = レイガスト |Romaji = Reigasuto |Creator = Raizō Terashima |User = |Organization = 15px|link=Border Border |Type = Normal |Manga = Chapter 1 |Anime = Episode 1 |Class = Attacker |Ability 1 = Edged weapon |Ability 2 = Shape-shifting blade |Ability 3 = Two modes}} is an Attacker Trigger. Its properties change slightly depending on whether it is set to モード|Burēdo Mōdo}} or モード|Shīrudo Mōdo}}. Appearance Raygust is composed of a handle and a much larger section of semi-transparent, glowing trion which can be manipulated at will and whose default shape is determined by the mode of the Trigger. In Blade Mode, Raygust takes the appearance of a large double-ended saber with a hand guard spawning from the blade itself, also connecting to a shorter blade. In Shield Mode, Raygust's blade transforms into a tall, slightly curved shield which can be held using the haft. Depending on the user's preference, the long axes of the shield and the handle can be either parallel or perpendicular to one another. The hilt of the Trigger is composed of a black handle and a slightly shorter white point at the intersection of which is a white hoop, partly bordered in black where it joins the handle. Reiji Kizaki's Raygust has a more streamlined hilt, composed of a black handle and a small, white tip shaped like a fan on either end. Overview Raygust was developed by Raizō Terashima, at the time one of the top Kogetsu users, when he became annoyed with Kogetsu's popularity and the increasing power of Gunner bullets. He thus invented a new weapon to counter them with Shield and Scorpion as basis,Q155 making it the last of the three main Attacker Triggers currently in use to be created. Abilities Raygust is considered a defensive Trigger. It weighs more and boasts lower offensive abilities than Scorpion and Kogetsu. For these reasons, it is by far the least popular Attacker Trigger. Nonetheless, it is a powerful, versatile tool in the right hands. The blade can be shapeshifted to suit the user's fighting style, and its size can be reduced to make it lighter and more aerodynamic. In Shield Mode, the malleable component has been morphed to anchor the user to the ground to brace for a strong impact, to immobilize an opponent against a wall, subsequently creating an opening to attack through, or to catch the opponent's weapon at close quarters and throw them off-balance. The offensive power of the blade can seemigly be increased with Thruster, a combination which was said to be able to counter the protection awarded by Escudo. This was demonstrated when Kō Murakami's accelerated Raygust was able to effortlessly smash Osamu Mikumo's when the latter was in Blade Mode, which was durable enough to withstand a clash with Kogetsu despite being less resistant than normal due to the wielder's low trion levels. Raygust's performance is in fact heavily influenced by the user's trion amount. Its durability can be greatly augmented in return for a decrease in its offensive abilities by switching to Shield Mode, a state in which Raygust can withstand a prolonged assault carried out with Attacker Triggers as well as several rounds of Gunner Triggers without breaking. Thruster further increases a Raygust user's options, not only accelerating their slashes, but also allowing them to move in mid-air at high speed, to push back opponents, and to propel Raygust itself at the target. Like firearms and Kogetsu, Raygust can be turned off in order to use other Triggers without the handle being dispelled, although the blade or shield will disappear. This allows the user not to spend trion and lose precious instants to conjure the handle anew every time the Trigger is needed. If the handle is lost or damaged, it can nonetheless be conjured again. Techniques Users See also: Raygust Users Raygust is known to be unpopular among Border agents, counting only four users: Osamu Mikumo, Reiji Kizaki, Kō Murakami and Yukimaru Ichijō, although there might be more users among agents who do not participate in rank battles. The former three users show a preference for Shield Mode over Blade Mode. Trivia * If there is indeed a rule according to which official agents must have two Shields in their Trigger set (one of which may be replaced with another Defense Trigger), Raygust users might be exempt from it: in fact, Osamu is the known only agent, excluding those using Bagworm Tag, to have only one Shield equipped. * Osamu did not know about Shield Mode until Shiori Usami explained Raygust's abilities to Yūma Kuga. References Navigation Category:Border Category:Trigger Category:Border Triggers Category:Attacker Triggers Category:Normal Trigger